RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT SUMMARY The goal of the Research Education Component (REC) of the Columbia Center for Interdisciplinary Research on Alzheimer?s Disease Disparities (CIRAD) is to provide opportunities for mentoring and career development, pilot studies, and interdisciplinary collaboration to early investigators from under-represented backgrounds interested in a research career in the thematic focus of the CIRAD, research in disparities in Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD) among Urban Hispanic and Non-Hispanic Blacks, including biological, behavioral, sociocultural, and environmental risk and resilience factors, biomarkers, and caregiving. The REC will support: (a) a pilot studies program; (b) a mentoring program in ADRD research; and (c) a mentoring program in health disparities and minority aging research. There is extensive need for development of a skilled workforce for the study of disparities in ADRD. Due to the aging of the US population, the numbers of persons with ADRD are increasing. The exponential rise of numbers of people with ADRD is greater among ethnic minorities, particularly Hispanics and non-Hispanic Blacks, compared with Non-Hispanic Whites. The study of health disparities related to ADRD requires a transdisciplinary approach that includes research in social determinants of health (SDOH), behavioral science, mental health, epidemiology, ADRD biomarkers, neuropsychology, measurement, biostatistics, bioinformatics, clinical trials, and caregiving. To this end, the REC will leverage the expertise of CIRAD faculty, the expertise and resources of the Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC), and other prominent collaborators in the New York City area. The REC will be led by CIRAD principal investigators (PI) Luchsinger and Manly, who have a strong track record of mentoring early investigators in ADRD and health disparities. The REC will achieve its goals through the following specific aims: Specific aim 1: To support a pilot project program that will solicit applications from early stage investigators from under-represented backgrounds at CUMC and the New York City metropolitan area in the thematic focus of the center, and to fund at least 3 projects annually with awards of at least $35,000 each, of 12- months duration; Specific aim 2. To support the career development of investigators funded for pilot projects, who will be named RCMAR Scientists, through a continuing mentoring program; Specific aim 3. To support mentoring of RCMAR Scientists in health disparities and minority aging research in ADRD, following the National Institute on Aging (NIA) disparities research framework; Specific aim 4. To measure success in aims 1 through 3 through summative and formative processes in coordination with the administrative core.